Ungarischer Tanz
by BloodyAileen
Summary: Holding a ball for all the nations seems to be a hand full job for Frederich II but he sees in this an opportunity to try to bring closer two people... PruHun/PrussiaxHungary *First of all, it's the first fanfiction that I'm publishing so I'm not expecting to be that great. Second, I know that some events are not right with the action, but it's nothing major it's just for fun.*
1. Chapter 1

Normally he wasn't a man that stressed easily, he was proud that he could keep his head cool under any circumstances, even when everything seemed a lost cause he always managed to pull it over, but when he came across a certain ball that was going to be held at his place, at last minute Frederich started to enter a little bit at panic…  
Sure, because he had nothing else to do besides organizing balls without warning and be expected to deal with it alone!

He started walking around his office, looking at an endless list of things to do and to be prepared by the end of the evening, since the ball was to be held tonight and he was warned three days ago.

- What do you mean I'm holding a ball for all the nations under three days?! – he asked desperately when he got the letter – How am I supposed to have time to organize it?

A mocking laugh from the other side of the room made him look with a very disapproved frown to the albino that was clearly enjoying his despair.

- If I didn't knew you better Old Fritz I'd say that you're not looking forward for this ball…

- I would if I had more time! This only shows the lack of organization inside the Europe's government! Laugh all you want Gilbert, but if this doesn't go smoothly it can taint our image!

- Just because of a ball? Balls are so not awesome! Can't we just challenge the countries for a duel or something like that? I assure you that I would beat the loving crap out of them! – he said smiling mischievously.

- Gilbert, haven't you learnt anything? – Fritz nodded his head negatively. Gilbert Weillschimidt was probably the most hyperactive, self centered and strong headed person or at least country personatification that he ever met, but he loved him like son. He knew Gilbert better than himself, and because of that he also knew that when he wanted he could be an excellent leader and a rather brilliant mind even if he was stubborn and hot headed for most of the things. Still, that eagerness for fights… That had to be controlled. – What did I told you? A great leader knows when not to fight, he settles the problems with wit and intelligence not raw force. Does this seem like an event to start a war? Over a ball?

- The way you just talked it seemed like the end of the world!

- Not the end of the world but it's a very important event! We need to organize everything by ourselves, and you are going to help me!

- Ehhh? I have to work? The awesome me can't be bothered with such trivial matters I have to write on my diaries!

- If by writing on your diaries you mean rambling about Hungary's "hotness" or what you call it, then I have bad news for you…

- I DID NOT WROTE THAT!– a very deep red shade invaded Gilbert's face leaving him completely flushed and frustrated – WHY WOULD I LOSE MY TIME WRITING ABOUT HER?! I HAVE SO MUCH MORE AWESOME STUFF TO WRITE ABOUT!

- Sure you do Gilbert, but now you are going to make a pause and help me with this!

- Ja wohl… If that means you'll stop worrying so much I'll do it…

By some miracle event of fate, Fritz managed to have almost everything organized for the evening, and he had to give it to Gilbert, if he didn't had encouraged the men to work as hard as they could with the promise of free beer later at night, that would probably wouldn't had happened. Even still he was worried, the number of things that could go wrong until the ball started were endless! He checked once again the list. Food was done, pastry too (Roderich went over just to check with him that matter), clothes were also washed and properly prepared and…

Suddenly a knock on the door made him came back to the real world and leaving the list for some minutes.

- Come in. – he said sitting on his chair.

A young man, with light bright eyes and light brown hair came in, bringing with him endless papers that were falling on the floor.

- Ah I'm terribly sorry! – he apologized catching the papers and putting them on a small coffee table – I barely had time to organized the pautes, I just finished writing this yesterday! May I say it's an honour for me my compositions being chosen to be played at a such important event…

- No need to thank Herr Brahms, I've heard your other piece _Ein deutsches Requiem, nach Worten der heiligen Schrift, op. 45 _and I knew that I was hearing a true masterpiece.

- Vielen danke… I hope that my new piece is of your taste… - he said putting the music sheets over Frederich's table – I know that you are a music lover, so it would much please me if you had a look before tonight.

Fritz looked at the notes and he swore that he could already hear the music in his mind… It was beautiful and completely fleeting, the musical part would be a success!

- It seems to me that it sounds perfect Herr Brahms, I assure you it will be the spot light of the ball! May I ask the name of this piece?

- Oh certainly, I named it _Ungarische Tänze. _The 21 tunes were inspired on Hungarian themes.

Fritz only noticed that he was smiling broadly almost a minute later after he heard Herr Brahms explanation. It was perfect, too perfect.

- I see… Allow me to be the first one to give you congratulations Herr Brahms, you do not imagine the tremendous success this will have!

- Vielen danke once again… Apparently we germans have a soft spot for Hungary don't we? It's such a wonderful country.

Oh Fritz was starting to see in Herr Johannes Brahms a very good ally for his cause… A cause that he was trying to win for several years but without success, but perhaps luck was on his side this time!

- You know Herr Brahms, we have the same point of view, and just for that I'm going to request your help…


	2. Chapter 2

The little yellow bird was hungry, it was about time his food was served but that lazy owner of his was still sleeping like a rock, and Gilbird was not pleased in waiting so long! With loud chirps and razor sharps flights around his head he finally managed to wake up Gilbert of his sleeping beauty sleep.

- Gilbird, stop being so goddamn noisy! – the albino complaint, with his white hair even more uncombed and red eyes staring annoyed at the yellow bird that triumphantly landed on one of his hands, giving him small pecks demanding for his breakfast – I know you want to eat but waking me up like this was not awesome at all!

He finally got off bed, still a bit sleepy but under his fog of laziness he finally found out Gilbird's food inside a drawer.

- There you go, you winged hellspawn, eat all you want! – he looked to the mirror and for the billionth time that week he came to the conclusion that he was smoking hot and smiled at himself, wondering if he shouldn't invent a new mathematic just to measure how incredibly hot and awesome he was. But that meant work involved and today he was planning to lay on bed all day while making plans to annoy other nations next week, so that would have to wait.

An slight open on the door made Gilbert turn back to see who it was and he saw his little brother Ludwig standing there, peeking to see if he was awake.

- Bruder are you there? – asked Ludwig slowly.

- Come in Lui and close the door – he said getting back to bed – What's wrong?

Little Ludwig Weillschmidt was Gilbert's younger brother, and like Fritz used to say, his complete opposite. While Gilbert was the center of attentions not only for his peculiar looks but also for his extravagant (and rather childish) behavior, Ludwig was more serious and his big blue eyes and perfectly combed blond hair gave him an perfect look of holiness.

- I wanted you to help me with my clothes – said Ludwig – I can't put this coat like I want to…

- Let me see, I'm awesome at dressing people you know?

Of course Ludwig knew, when was the time that Gilbert was not awesome in doing something, according to his very long and filled with awesomeness narrations?

- There you go! – said Gilbert smiling to his little brother – Like a true gentleman! But why are you dressed like that, are you going somewhere?

Ludwig semi closed his eyes in disbelieve. Was Gilbert really asking why? Did he truly forgot?

- Uhh bruder, the ball remember? Your boss s not going to be happy if he knows that you forgot…

- Scheiße! You didn't heard this you hear me Ludwig? – said Gilbert for having cussed in front of his little brother – That damned thing is today!

Gilbert never liked balls that much, mostly what he would do was hanging around eating, have to meet snobbish people with Fritz and behave "civilized" for that was the expected of the great Königreich of Prussia. Stuff like that was not his style at all but for the sake of Fritz he endured it.

He opened his closet trying to figure out what to wear. He was the awesome Prussia he shouldn't had to care about what to wear for a stupid ball, but to avoid problems he made an effort.

- Want some help? – asked Ludwig climbing to a chair.

- If you could figure out a suit good for me to wear for this thing I'd appreciate…

- How about that one? – suggested him pointing to one of the suits hanged in one of the corners of the closet, almost hidden by other clothes.

- This one? – Gilbert took it out of place. It was blue, his blue, with golden trims that started on the red cape that was held on the shoulders until the borders of the jacket. With beige trousers and black boots, Gilbert thought that he would look awesome on that – Nice one Lui, I think I'll follow your advice! After all if I don't look good no one on the damned event will!

- Of course bruder. But hurry up, I think that Fritz is looking for you.

Fritz for the millionth time that day, looked at the ball room always expecting to see some kind of flaw but fortunately that did not happened. It looked absolutely astonishing and he thought that within three days things had gone in the smoothest way possible.

And that was a blessing, the ball was about to start in half an hour!

- Erika have you seen Gilbert? – Fritz asked to one of the maids that was giving the last sweep on the floor.

- Gilbert? No I haven't seen him since lunch…

Where was that boy when he needed him? If he was doing some of his silly pranks he would hear from him personally!

Suddenly a very familiar shout from the outside, told Frederich exactly where Gilbert was.

- Nein nein Lui, you have to strike with more strength over your opponent, or else you'll get tired and it was all for nothing!

Fritz could not believe his eyes. They were holding a ball in half an hour and Gilbert Weillschmidt was calm as he pleased, all dirty with mud playing swords with his younger brother?!

- Gilbert Wolfgang Weillschmidt what are you doing at a time like this?! – shouted Frederich completely exasperate  
- Don't call me that! – protested Gilbert. He hated when people used his second name! That was a secret that no one needed to know!

- You two, get inside and take a bath! And Gilbert, no playing with the water this time, I don't want to enter your room and find the exact replica of Danube on the floor again!

- Calm down Old Fritz we'll be ready in time! The awesome me has everything under control!

- And when you get dressed, I'll take care of that hair, there's no way that you'll go all uncombed!

- Hey how about Lui, how come all the scolding is left for me?

- First Ludwig is a child, you however are old enough to know how to behave and second Ludwig has more common sense than you and he doesn't need that I check on him for this kind of events!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally washed and properly dressed, the Prussian nightmare was about to start… Being combed was the most unawesome thing of all!

Three maids were around him, making him sit and wait for his destiny with the brush that was staring at him.

- Maybe if we pulled his hair behind… -said one of them.

- And how about combed to one of the sides?

- I still think that the French style would be best…

Gilbert looked to Fritz with puppy eyes, he hated being still for so long much less for haircuts! Fritz felt sorry for Gilbert after all he knew that it was quite painful for him to be on that situation.

- Hair combed behind. – he decided suddenly.

The three maids immediately grabbed the brushes and started to work on Gilbert's hair.

- Stay still Herr Weillschmidt or else we can't do this properly!

- I don't want this to be made properly, I want to go away! The awesome me has more important stuff to do, my hair is always perfect!

Ludwig entered his brother's room on that instance, bringing thousands of coats on his arms.

- Uhh… - he said placing all that amount of clothes on Gilbert's bed – The guests have started to arrive…

- Gilbert behave yourself, I have to check on them, when you're ready come downstairs.

Ludwig looked at Gilbert that was with the most painful expression of self pity ever seen.

- I like that hairstyle bruder.

- Well… Ouch, that hurts Helga! Well, if you like it so much, when you're older start doing it!

After several minutes, it could have took less time if Gilbert had just stood still, he was finally ready!

He got downstairs and following the servants that were carrying trays of delicious food, Gilbert found his way to the ballroom.

Like he was expecting it was crowded and noisy, full of thousands of people since there not only the nations and their bosses but also the families and some friends. This meant two things, one good, one bad. The bad one was that he would have more trouble in finding Fritz but on the other hand he could slip away from the ball anytime he wanted if he started to get bored. But for now there were plenty of opportunities to bother other nations, maybe this ball thing didn't need to be such a drag! But eating was on the first line of order on that moment and he was sitting on a couch eating happily some cake before Roderich ate it all, when suddenly two voices appeared behind him.

- Gilberrt I have to say, this ball is quite enterrtaining even forr you gerrmans – said Francis sitting on Gilbert's left- C'est magnifique!

- What did you expected Francis, Fritz was all over this stuff of course it would look awesome!

- ¡Sin embargo sigue superando las expectativas! Congratulations bro! – António sat on the right side, leaving Gilbert on the middle.

- Danke! Even though this kind of things use to be boring as hell! I need a drink! – Gilbert got up being followed by his two friends – What?! No beer? What kind of party is this without beer?!

- Gilberrt you simpleton, beerr is a drrink forr the common folk, of courrse that yourr boss chose le champagne forr this – mocked Francis drinking delicately just like a frenchman can do.

- Where's Fritz, I can't drink this sissy drink! – the Prussian man finally spotted Frederich on one of the sides of the room, talking to some people and he was ready to ask Fritz why on earth there was no beer available on the ball when with the rush he stumbled upon someone.

- Watch it! – he shouted without realizing who it was.

- You watch it, don't bump into people like a crazy idiot!

If it was any other person, Gilbert would have ignored it and kept walking, but he knew that voice too well.

- Well, well, well, Erzsébet Héderváry, long time no see… Oh sorry it's fräu Edelstein now… Here I thought that I would never see you married!

- Gilbert. –the young woman said rasply. Everyone knew that Hungary and Prussia always had a very bumpy relationship, mostly with Gilbert being smacked to the floor by Erzsébet's beloved frying pan – I trust that with the rush that you're ramming into people you're going to complaint about the lack of beer on the party.

- How smart you Eli, if I can still call you that, after all I really don't know how to address married women… - if she was thinking avoiding the subject, Gilbert wasn't! He still remembered the last time he saw her and it was two years ago when she got married to his cousin Austria that he was so much "fond" of.

- Address me as you please Gilbert, I really don't have time for your nonsenses tonight…

- Could it be that Roderich finally tamed the fiery woman that everyone kn-

Frying pans were not allowed on the ball, when she and Austria got the invitation it was written by Frederich's own hand and underlined just in case, but that wouldn't stop Hungary from threatening Prussia once again…

A well placed punch in his stomach made Gilbert bend and slightly groan in pain.

- I dare you to finish that sentence Gilbert… - she said in order that only he could hear.

Gilbert smiled for himself. That was the Hungary that he knew.

- I hate you so much Eli…

- Well good, that makes both of us! – she said and left to the other side of the room sitting next to Roderich that was probably on his 11th cake of the evening.

Two laughs caught Gilbert's attention, having António and Francis laughing amused by the roll of the events.

- ¡Ay dios mío Gilbert, que eres un idiota! – laughed António leaning against Francis shoulder that was almost crying of laughing so much – ¿You really have your way with las chicas don't you?

- I don't care! – shrugged Prussia putting his coat back to place – I just want my beer!

And with that he went to Fritz.

- Mais oui Gilberrt, of course that you don't carre, that's why you look so furrious… Oh bien… C'est la vie!


	4. Chapter 4

- You saw that Herr Brahms? – asked Fritz. One of the random persons that Gilbert thought he was talking was actually the composer that looked quite interested on the relationship of those two – That's what we're trying to fix!

- I see… Forgive me my boldness, but isn't this quite risky given the situation?

- I understand your point of view, but believe me when I say that those two sooner or later will end up together. We all know that now the Austrian-Hungarian empire is on, but I still have hope!

- Well… - Johannes looked at Roderich and Erszébet sit next to each other – To be completely honest, they don't seem to get along…

- Because they don't. Erszébet act more like his body guard than anything else. Ah Gilbert there you are!

- Fritz we have an emergency, a matter of life or death!

Frederich started to get worried, the ball was going so smoothly it had to be something to ruin it!

- What is it?! The food burned down?! Someone had a seizure?! Did you broke something Gilbert?!

- Nein much worse! There's no beer, how am I supposed to enjoy this thing without beer?!

And on that moment Frederich couldn't blame Hungary for punching him, because he himself felt like he could smack some sense into that head right there! But fortunately for Gilbert he knew how to control himself.

- Anyway… - said Fritz ignoring him on purpose – Gilbert since you decided to give us the honor of your presence I'd like you to meet Herr Johannes Brahms, he's the one that…

- Brahms… Oh hang on aren't you that guy that wrote that Requiem?!

- Ehh ja it's was me… It's a pleasure to meet you Herr Weillschmidt…

- Man that stuff was awesome! You have to give me an autograph!

- Later Gilbert… - sighed Fritz, but satisfied deep down. It was good to see him so thrilled – But since you are such a fan of his work maybe you'd do the favor of opening the ball by dancing with some- GILBERT!

- What? It's chocolate cookies! – he exclaimed already half way to the most wanted treat.

- Pay attention! The orchestra is going to start playing and you are going to open the ball understood?

Gilbert groaned annoyed, Fritz knew that he hated to open balls that involved remembering steps and as much as he loved to be center of attention it was only when he was at his top best (which was every single moment of his existence, except when dancing).

- Do I have to? Can't you ask Lui?

- Ludwig is a child.

- So what, people will think it's adorable, everyone loves little kids acting all gentleman!

- Then they will love you for sure. Now stay here and I'll get your pair for you. – and with that Fritz disappeared on the crowd, probably searching for some baroness or something like that.

- I'm not a kid… - he grumbled – At least not a little, you could give me some credit and say that I grew up a few centimeters!

Brahms saw that as a sign that it was time to start the music, so he went to the front of the orchestra to make sure that the musicians were ready to start at any minute unlike Gilbert that finally reaching the cookies sat down on a chair and started eating. A short cough warned him that Fritz had arrived with his pair but when he got up to see who it was, it wasn't exactly who he was expecting.

- Oh no Fritz are you serious?

- Trust me Gilbert I am not pleased with this at all, I assure you. – Hungary's voice dripped with poison and the glare that she was sending him was not friendly at all – But unlike certain Prussians I know, Frederich is a polite person and he insisted that I should open the ball with you.

Prussia looked to Frederich trying to get some help, he couldn't make him do that, not with her!

"Why do you do this Fritz, this is pointless!" – he wondered, for Prussia was certain that there was no point in denying to his boss that he liked Hungary, he always did but she despised him, that he was sure and now there was no way that he could get her. She was married to Austria now so his chance to confess to her was long gone. Not that he had any chance for starters. Still, he preferred to tease her and see her angry with him than not having her look at him at all. He was fine with that as long as she was happy.

Frederich literally ignored the mental plea that Gilbert was sending him and holding his hand (he could feel him panicking from miles away) he drove him to hold Hungary's hand.

Gilbert took a deep breath and assuming his best expression he bowed gently.

- Meine fräu, I'd be delighted if you had the first dance with me.

Frederich smiled, he knew that Prussia would do it perfectly. Erzsébet opened her eyes wide for a second and Fritz almost swore that he saw a slight blush, but her expression was immediately changed and she replied with a short bow, inclining her head to the floor making sure that she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

The people understanding that the ball was about to start opened the way and made a huge circle around the two nations.

Stopping at the center they finally faced each other. Was she avoiding his look, he asked himself.

"Well no wonder." He almost smiled sadly but instead he focused on her. She was a small woman, not very tall but as beautiful as ever, with all her Hungarian pride, bright green eyes of emerald, long light brown hair with those lovely curls at the end. That was to put it lightly on Prussia's eyes, he knew that he could spend days and days rating about all that was perfect and beautiful on Erzsébet and Fritz wasn't wrong when he said that he did rants about her "hotness" on his diaries. Well at least not on those words, to describe her Gilbert was much more delicate yet completely honest on his thoughts. Not that it mattered what he thought but at least on the paper he knew that he could pour all his heart, all that he would never say out loud, the ink sucked his feelings like a poison giving him some release of the pain that he felt for not having the only thing that he would always wish.

Prussia realizing suddenly that he was staring at her averted his look to the crowd on the front where he found António literally cheering for him not caring a bit about the awkward looks that some people were throwing at his person and Francis that nodded approvingly making a gesture indicating that one of his hands was slightly misplaced on her waist which he quickly corrected.

Frederich seeing them ready nodded to Brahms that was eagerly waiting to start conducting.

With a delicate raise of arms he made the violins start to fill the whole room with their sound, enticing the people immediately to the tune. It was known that it was a good piece of music because it even caused Roderich to leave his beloved cake and look a bit to the orchestra playing and everybody knew (or at least the ones that had the patience to hear him complaining) that he was sure that it was a poor choice on Frederich's part by choosing a simple and mere human instead of him to compose something for the ball.

Hungary frowned a bit her eyebrows, not on discontent but of surprise when she heard the first notes of the melody, for they sounded so… Hungarian inspired. But she didn't had much time to ponder on that because Prussia decided to delicately push her apart making her spin and holding her closely almost immediately.

The music was flowing in a steady pace, speeding up a bit and then returning to its normal course, leading Prussia to drive Hungary through the room almost without thinking.

She was quite surprised, first she was not expecting such talent on his part for those kind of dances let alone to drive her as gently but as firm as he was doing. Hungary found herself, smiling slightly and when she noticed that she tried to hide it because it was on the exact moment that Prussia decided to look to her, but it was too late and he saw her smile. He blushed, he knew that he did and Hungary couldn't help but feel a bit warm inside for his reaction but the music came in his help and he made her spin again, catching her from behind, holding her hands. Entwining their fingers together almost without noticing they went on and on until he hold her against him again making her dive elegantly almost to the floor as the music finished.

The ball went silent, at least even more silent than it already was, for the people and countries could and dared not make a sound while Prussia and Hungary were dancing. How could they, those two were intense yet delicate and the whole orchestra seemed like it was accompanying their movements instead of the reverse. It was a memorable show and for both countries it took a while to come back to the real world again, as Prussia pulled Hungary and they both stood at least one minute looking at each other, hands still together, trying to catch their breaths but without daring to break the silence.

The first claps came from no other than Ludwig himself, him that was such a quiet child, was entranced by his brother and Hungary's display, he couldn't help but clap enthusiastically being followed almost immediately by Fritz. Even the orchestra got up and clapped to them. Brahms, stood there smiling so widely that his smile could light a room and him and Frederich exchanged very pleased looks.

The claps though made Gilbert and Erzsébet to snap of the clouds and he stood straight at the same time as her, but instead of letting go her hand he gently drove Hungary to her chair next to Roderich, which incredibly was clapping too yet in a very civilized way, without saying a word and kissing her hand, Gilbert made a last bow and spun off next to Fritz without looking behind.

- What was the idea? – he asked without looking at Frederich, observing the new pairings starting to form now that the ball was officially open – What was that music?

- I assure you Gilbert that it was a mere coincidence, Herr Brahms came to me with the sheets and I just couldn't say no.

- You did on purpose Frederich, you chose her deliberately.

Fritz looked at him almost in shock, it was the first time that Gilbert called him by his name and when he looked at him more closely he noticed that he was completely lost.

- It wasn't my intention to bother you Gilbert…

- Nein… You didn't I'm sorry… I guess… I guess I'm too happy… I wanted to ask her you know? I wanted to ask her to dance but I would never have done it by myself, so when you brought her it felt like a dream. It still feels, I don't seem to recall the time that I was there with her dancing and yet I can remember every step and every trace of her skin. It feels strange you know? Having her close and never reach her.

Well that was a surprise for Frederich, he knew of Gilbert's feelings for Erzsébet but he never said it so directly to him


End file.
